


It Will Always Be You

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “It was me,” Magnus whispers, his throat tight as the words register.Alec smiles then, a small, private thing that Magnus wants to trace with his fingers for the rest of time, and replies, “It was you the whole time.”





	It Will Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for the shfanficnexus, and it was really a struggle to do in under 500 words. Just ask Elle and Becca about my crisis. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it! :•)

“You know, Alec, I _really_ don’t want to talk about it, so just go,” Magnus snaps. Every muscle in his body feels like it’s tensed to its breaking point as he stands with his back to his best friend, unable to face him and see the pity on his face.

“Well I do want to talk about it!” Alec exclaims, not deterred by Magnus’ demand. “You haven’t even let me say anything. I-”

“Because I _know_ what you’re going to say!” Magnus whirls around quickly and meets his eyes. “You’re going to apologize and say that you love me, but not in that way, and I get it, Alexander. But I can’t just be your friend. I have spent too long doing that. I need _more_ than that. I need to be able to breathe in your presence without feeling like I’m lying to both you and myself.”

Alec’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he sighs, lifting his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It’s a habit he’s had since they were teenagers, and one of the many things that makes Magnus’ heart ache with affection.

“You’re so impossible, you know that?” Alec breathes out, dropping his hand and opening his eyes only to immediately shoot Magnus a glare.

“You’re the one who won’t get out of my loft,” Magnus retorts, crossing his arms and scowling back. “If you would just _listen_ to me-”

“Oh my god,” Alec groans, dragging a hand over his face. “Shut up.”

“But-”

“No,” he interrupts again, holding a finger up. “It’s my turn to talk.”

Magnus rolls his eyes but doesn’t challenge him, and they stare at one another for a moment, the sudden silence causing a thick cloud of tension to form between them.

“I love you,” Alec states simply, his eyes suddenly blazing with an emotion that Magnus isn’t familiar with. “I am in love with you, and there is nothing platonic about it. All of those times I told you about this guy that I was head over heels for-”

“It was me,” Magnus whispers, his throat tight as the words register.

Alec smiles then, a small, private thing that Magnus wants to trace with his fingers for the rest of time, and replies, “It was you the whole time. It will always be you.”

Magnus relaxes his posture and steps forward, eliminating the space between them.

“Why are we fighting, then?” he asks, his gaze flitting over Alec’s face, trying to memorize every detail for the millionth time.

“You tell me.” Alec laughs, biting the edge of his lip for a moment.

And suddenly Magnus is resting his hands on Alec’s chest, and Alec is gripping his waist, and it’s hard to breathe, because this is _finally happening_. Their eyes meet one last time, and then they’re kissing, fitting together like they were made to be this close, and Magnus knows that they have each other.

They always will.


End file.
